J'ai demandé à la lune
by black dimanond
Summary: The moon is so beautiful at times. Leesaku songfic
1. Chapter 1

**hello!! This is french songfic(i'm talking about the words) the artist is a group called indochine, and the song is called: "j'ai demandé a la lune"(i asked the moon in english).If you want to hear the real version, just go on a site like youtube and write _indochine j'ai demandé a la lune_, and there you go!!!!!! Hope you like it!**

Rock Lee was sitting in a clearing, under a tree. The moon shone over it, making the place look magical. flowers where everywhere. On the trees, on the ground, on the bushes...

Lee often came there when he was upset or sad, and right now, he was. He was upset and sad because Sakura had once again shouted at him. He was used to it, but that time, it was for no good reason...

**_flashback_**

"Hi Sakura!!"Said Lee as he bounded up to her with a whide grin on his face.

"Oh...Hi Lee"Said Sakura looking annoyed.

"Are you alright?" Asked Lee, worried.

"Yes yes!!!"snapped Sakura. Lee was taken aback.

"You're so annoying sometimes!!Just leave me alone!"Said Sakura angrily. She stormed away.

Lee stood there, shocked. Tenten walked up to him. She must have seen everything.

"Forget it Lee, she just had a argument with Sasuke...You know how she feels about him.

**_end of flash back._**

Yes, Lee knew how she felt about him. And he had wished that she would feel the same way for him. He wished that she would look at him the same way she looked at Sasuke.

Yes...

Lee leaned back against the tree trunk, he looked up at the moon.

**_J'ai demandé à la lune  
Et le soleil ne le sait pas  
Je lui ai montré mes brûlures  
Et la lune s'est moquée de moi  
Et comme le ciel n'avait pas fière allure  
Et que je ne guérissais pas  
Je me suis dit quelle infortune  
Et la lune s'est moquée de moi_**

Why...why was he the one who was pushed asside. Who was laughed at...

**_J'ai demandé à la lune  
Si tu voulais encore de moi  
Elle m'a dit "j'ai pas l'habitude  
De m'occuper des cas comme ça"  
Et toi et moi  
On était tellement sûr  
Et on se disait quelques fois  
Que c'était juste une aventure  
Et que ça ne durerait pas_**

**_Je n'ai pas grand chose à te dire  
Et pas grand chose pour te faire rire  
Car j'imagine toujours le pire  
Et le meilleur me fait souffrir_**

Lee had felt so sad... He allways did everything he could for Sakura. She was so beautiful. Lee closed his eyes. All he could see was her. Her emerald eyes, her beautiful face, her perfect lips. He had dreamed so much of kissing those lips.

**_J'ai demandé à la lune  
Si tu voulais encore de moi  
Elle m'a dit "j'ai pas l'habitude  
De m'occuper des cas comme ça"  
Et toi et moi  
On était tellement sûr  
Et on se disait quelques fois  
Que c'était juste une aventure  
Et que ça ne durerait pas_**

Suddenly he felt something next to him. His eyes shot open and he looked down. To his astonishement, he saw that Sakura was siting next to him. Lee blinked. It must be a vision. She looked so beautiful under the moonlight. He didn't say anything. He just stared at her. At her emerald eyes, her beautiful face, her perfect lips... After a while, Sakura edged closer to him, pressing herself against him.

"I'm sorry if i hurt you." she said. Lee didn't answer. He just went on staring at her.

Sakura looked deep into his black eyes. She edged closer.

"I'm done with Sasuke"She wispered. "He never cared about me anyway."

Still, Lee didn't move.

She was much to close now. They stayed that way for quite some time. Lee remembered her eyes, her face, her lips... Those beautiful lips. The lips he so much wanted to kiss.

He closed the gap between them and kissed her. And he was surprised when Sakura started kissing him back.

When they broke appart, they didn't say anything. They understood each other perfectly.

Lee wrapped his arm around her and looked up at the moon.

**okay!!!!i'm done!!Hope you liked the story and don't forget to check out the original version! ... i might translate the song for you...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again!!!! I translated the song for you in english!Maybe i've made a few mistakes but there you are.**

I aske the moon

and the sun doesn't know it

I showed her my burns

and the moon just laughed at me

and because the sky didn't look good

And because i didn't deserve it

i told my self what a missfortune

and the moon just laughed at me.

I asked the moon

if you still wanted me

she told me:"I'm not used to look after people like you."

You and me were so certain

and we sometimes told ourselves

that it was just an adventure

and that it wouln't last long.

I don't have a lot to offer

and i can't allways make you laugh

because i always imagen the worst

and the best makes me suffer.

I asked the moon

if you still wanted me

she told me:"I'm not used to looking after people like you."

You and me were so certain

and we sometimes told ourselves

that it was just an adventure

and that it wouln't last long.

**There we go! i made my best so i hope you understood a little...I chose this song for lots of reasons...I can't really explain why because it's normally in french... **


End file.
